The instant invention relates to detachable fastening devices and more particularly to a novel buckle construction whereby first and second strap end portions are simply and easily detachably interconnectable.
A variety of types of buckle constructions have heretofore been available for interconnecting straps and the like. Most of the heretofore known buckle constructions, however, have been less than completely satisfactory because they have either required substantial manipulation for their operation, they have resulted in marring, scraping, scratching or distorting of one or both of the straps thereby connected, or they have been generally unsuitable for neat and attractive constructions.
The most common type of heretofore known buckle construction comprises a buckle element and a tongue element which is pivotally attached to the buckle element and pivotable towards a cross bar thereof, whereby the tongue element is receivable in an eyelet or aperture in the end portion of a strap to secure the strap to the buckle element. This type of buckle construction has had wide use in a variety of fastening or connecting applications. The primary disadvantage of this type of buckle construction, however, has been in the fact that a substantial amount of manipulation is frequently required to effect the insertion of the buckle tongue thereof into an appropriate eyelet in the strap. Further, it has been found that the straps of such buckles become chaffed and worn after prolonged periods of use and also become distorted around frequently used eyelets therein. Despite these disadvantages, the above-described type of buckle construction has remained relatively popular partially because other more effective fastening devices have simply been unavailable.
The instant invention provides a simple and effective buckle construction which is neat and attractive and which does not cause marring, scraping, scratching or distorting of the straps thereby connected. Specifically, the adjustable buckle construction of the instant invention comprises a base member having spaced first and second cross elements and an open area therebetween and a first strap end portion which is attached to the base member. Also included in the buckle construction is a clasp member having spaced first, second and third cross bars. The clasp member is of slightly smaller transverse dimension and slightly greater longitudinal dimension than the open area of the base member. A second strap end portion is adjustably received in interwoven relation on the clasp member so that the second strap end portion extends upwardly between the first and second cross bars, downwardly between the second and third cross bars, along the underside of the third cross bar and outwardly therefrom. The clasp member with the second end portion attached thereto is receivable on the base member through the open area therein from the underside of the base member so that the first cross bar of the clasp member overlies the first cross element of the base member and so that the free end of the second strap end portion overlies the second cross element of the base member and is interposed between the second cross element and the third cross bar of the clasp member. In the preferred embodiment, side walls are provided on the base member and detents on the side walls releasably lock the clasp member on the base member. The clasp member with the second strap end portion attached thereto is quickly and easily detachably interconnected to the base member in the above described manner, and hence the buckle construction of the instant invention can be effectively used on children's garments and shoes. Specifically because the clasp member is easily received in interfitted relation on the base member, even a child can effect the assembly of the buckle without substantial difficulty. Further, marring, scraping, scratching, or distorting of the strap end portion is eliminated, and the need for eyelets or apertures in the second strap end portion is also eliminated. Consequently, the buckle construction of the instant invention overcomes many of the disadvantages of the buckle assemblies of prior art by providing an attractive buckle construction which is easily operated with a minimal amount of manipulation and which does not cause significant strap damage.
Other types of adjustable fastening devices which represent the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to HAZARD, 1,081,610; KING, 1,478,658; RITTER, 1,514,462; JENKINS, 1,648,017; FREYSINGER, 2,784,472; BERNING, 2,924,865; KUBER, 3,064,271 and DAVIS, 3,225,401. Of the above-referred to patents, the patent to HAZARD, 1,081,610 is believed to be the most pertinent, whereas the remainder of the patents referred to are believed to be of general interest only. The device disclosed in the HAZARD patent includes first and second buckle members, the first of which is receivable through a slot or opening in the second buckle member from the underside thereof so that the first buckle member overlies the second buckle member. The buckle construction of the instant invention differs significantly from the HAZARD fastening device in the way the second strap end portion thereof is interwoven on the clasp member, in the dimension of the clasp member relative to the base member, in the overall configurations of the base and clasp member and in the manner in which the clasp member is releasably locked on the base member. The instant invention also has advantages over the HAZARD fastening device in the ease and simplicity of its operation.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a novel, simple and effective buckle construction.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a buckle construction which can effectively be used on children's garments and shoes.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a buckle construction for interconnecting first and second strap end portions which does not result in damage to either of said end portions.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide a buckle construction wherein a clasp member is receivable on a base member to interconnect first and second strap end portions.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.